Yomaget Tre'vhek
"Tre'vhek has been a great family in Clan Prosstang.If you dare to insult it,you are going to have problems with me." -- Yomaget Tre'vhek in 40 BBY. "Do you really think that Huttball is for a Jedi?Ha ha ha ha!I played Huttball and I saw many Jedi that died there.It was the funniest thing i've ever seen." -- Yomaget Tre'vhek to Jango Fett in 33 BBY. Born in 67 BBY on Mandalore in the Prosstang Region, roughly 200 kilometers north by northwest of the historic capital of Keldabe, Yomaget was the only child of Lexigo Tre'vhek and Balasha Rhell, both of the Clan Prosstang. Yomaget's spent his childhood on the Tre'vhek family's domain within the Prosstang Estate near Keldabe. Yomaget '''and his father '''Lexigo in their spare time went hunting for birds or other animals within and sometimes outside of the Prosstang Estate. Together, they liked going fishing in the small lake in the family's domain, Tre'vhek Lake. Around 110 BBY, Yomaget's grandfather (Lexigo's father) had devised a number of innovative hunting, trapping and fishing gear products, obtaining galactic patents for Prosstang Industries. Most popular among these was a wood-fiber synthetic blend netting for trapping wild game, either set up between trees or deployed by explosive cartridges available for slug-throwers or Mandalorian gauntlet arrays. This product and several others reached galactic markets, being very popular with hunters and farmers. When Yomaget's '''training with his father was finished, he left the Tre'vhek domain and requested an audience with the Clan Prosstang Chieftain, Q'osstigo Prosstang, regarding receiving financial support for advancing his training. He met his distant cousin, Ferrigo Prosstang, for the first time, and developed a friendly though intense rivalry with him over the years. Many years later, through '''Ferrigo, Yomaget '''joined a True Mandalorian Squad, the Guild of Mandalorian Protectors.Later on in 20 BBY, '''Yomaget '''married Brenda Tre'vhek,formely known as Brenda Diensphere in Tre'vhek Family Domain. '''Mandalorian Beskar'gam (40 BBY) Yomaget's 'Mandalorian 'Beskar'gam '''was ready in 44 BBY. '''Yomaget '''made two armors, his Mandalorian Armor and Mandalorian Protectors Armor. His Daily Mandalorian Armor was painted in Black, Blue and Gray colors, which meant:Justice, Reliability and Lost Love.Mandalorian Protectors Armor included:Red, Green, Gold, which meant:Honoring Father, Duty, Revenge. '''Yomaget '''used his daily armor every day.But he weared Mandalorian Protectors Armor only at the Hunts and when Mandalorian Protectors's teamed up Together. Battle of Galidraan (44 BBY) After spending life in the True Mandalorian Army under the command of Jango Fett, all True Mandalorians transported to the planet Galidraan where they made a camp there. '''Yomaget '''was mostly spending his time with Ferrigo Prosstang. All Mandalorians was waiting Jango at the camp, suddenly Jango Fett ran to them and signaled the Alarm! '''Yomaget '''saw Jedi Frigates incoming to their camp. Mandalorians took their weapons and waited for the Jedi to attack. Under the command of the Jedi Master Dooku, all the Jedi attacked Mandalorians. '''Yomaget '''was close to Ferrigo all the time. After serveral hours of the battle, Jango ordered some Mandalorians to escape the planet. Jango ordered '''Yomaget '''to take position nearby the palace if Jedi will go there. '''Yomaget '''ran to the palace when suddenly Jedi used the force and throwed '''Yomaget '''away. '''Yomaget '''shooted the Jedi and Jedi died. '''Yomaget '''was lying on the snow for the rest of the battle, he was nearby palace. '''Yomaget '''woke up and found himself among dead Mandalorians and Jedi boddies.He saw how Jedi took Jango with them. '''Yomaget '''couldn't do anything. '''Bounty Contracts (34 BBY) 'Hunting on Bugi Veyaiko' Yomaget 'was lucky to survive the blodiest Battle of Galidraan. '''Yomaget '''found a ship that took him straight to a planet full of swamps and unemotional Thugs - planet Nal Hutta. '''Yomaget '''was sure that he will find a Hutt who is in need of assistance. Local Authorities felt uncertain when '''Yomaget '''arrived to Jigunna city. '''Yomaget '''made his way to a main Palace in Jigunna. Many Hutts lived there and '''Yomaget '''thought that he will be useful for their cause. After passing exotic Twi'lek dancers,'Yomaget 'finally entered Gardulla's vaporarium. Gardulla the Hutt was surrounded by beautiful but suspicious Cathar female dancers. '''Yomaget '''walked and stood in front of him,looking straight in Gardulla's eyes. After quite a long conversation with the Hutt Gangster,'Yomaget 'finally received his Bounty Contract. The details of the contract were:To capture the rogue Trade Federation Captain Bugi Veyaiko, a Neimodian , to be brought to Nar Shaddaa for withholding a number of significant objects promised by Gardulla to another party. In the process of attempting to capture Veyaiko and secure Gardulla's prized objects, a firefight broke out that enabled Tre'vhek to escape with the Neimodian, but no objects. Within a few minutes of escaping the tractor beam of the Lucrehulk-class freighter, that ship was ripped apart in a series of violent, stuttering explosions. The destruction of the Trade Federation freighter was a cause for increased calls for self-armament and reduced taxation on Federation trade routes. 'Hunting on Usar Ter'vis The success of Yomaget's 'First Bounty Contract was high. Many Hutts on Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa was interested in hiring '''Yomaget '''to do their durty jobs. '''Yomaget '''had to choose only one job. He took and accepted a contract from a Hutt on planet Nar Shaddaa. His target was:Usar Ter'vis,a dangerous second on command man of Nar Shaddaa Syndicate Organization in Network Access hub. While taking a taxi to his destination,'Yomaget 'was looking around Nar Shaddaa City. It was a big difference from Coruscant,of course. Cars were moving fast,they had unlimited speeds and a crazy style of driving. A lot of pedestrians were drinking on streets,burning things and doing what they want. Police couldn't stop them. '''Yomaget '''finally arrived to Network Access. It was a silent place. But when '''Yomaget '''entered the territory of Syndicate Organization,everything changed. Luckily he passed through and came in Usar's Apartment. He saw several members of Syndicate standing around the table. '''Yomaget '''thought that they have the meeting and he was right. '''Yomaget '''couldn't waste his time. He opened and closed the door so no one will break in. He aimed his weapon at Syndicate member and shooted him. He threated other members and finally Usar came out. He was a Zabrak male. On the first glance he looked like a coward but unfortunatelly '''Yomaget '''was wrong. But Usar was certainly a slower. '''Yomaget '''shot at him while he was getting his pistol. '''Yomaget '''arrested the other members of Syndicate including their leader. He brought them before the Hutts. All those members were executed. '''Yomaget '''completed his Second Bounty Contract. After all on a Nar Shaddaa Market,'Yomaget 'bought a ship and took off from Nar Shaddaa. 'Hunting down Bowdaan Yomaget '''continued his business. Working with famous organizations including Hutts,was a high profitable job for a Mandalorian such as '''Yomaget. The rumors about Yomaget's '''previous jobs spread across the Galaxy,and they reached the beautiful planet of Voss. '''Yomaget's '''employer was a highly rated and qualified Voss male. '''Yomaget '''landed in the capital city of Voss-Ka. '''Yomaget '''saw a warehouse,it supposed to be the house of '''Yomaget's '''new employer. '''Yomaget '''intend to enter the house,in fact he was waiting for someone to meet him,although maybe the task he'll be assigned to is top secret,so he decided to enter,abruptly. When he entered,he saw two Wookies standing in front of Voss male. '''Yomaget '''instantly grabbed his blaster pistol and aimed at Wookies. Wookies turned around,Voss male stood up from a chair and dazed. He persuade '''Yomaget '''that those Wookies will not do any harm to him. Seemingly,the Voss male appeared to be a diplomat or a senator,but he wasn't. Not in the past,neither he'll be in the future. He had an extended views on his future. Voss male had a raucous voice. He looked inebriated and he had a big blur on his face. '''Yomaget,Wookies and Voss male began the conversation. Voss male an those Wookies were pursued by another Wookie male named Bowdaan. That Wookie was the leader of a small Wookie Organization on Voss. Bowdaan was a great leader,but after so many years,he sprawled. He began killing his own Wookies.Yomaget's 'job was to capture Bowdaan and bring him to Voss male and two other Wookies.On the first glance,the task appeared to be simple,but not everything is that easy as it seems... 'Preparing the Equipment Yomaget 'required an expensive but very special and useful equipment for the job. He never dealt with Wookies before,that's why '''Yomaget '''was alerted. He recieved everything he needed in the evening. First of all,he required a good sniper rifle. He revieved a sniper rifle,it wasn't that hard to put together all the pieces. The next thing was the capsule that was imbued with a special liquid. That liquid was same as poison but unharmful. '''Yomaget '''needed it to lull Bowdaan. It was important to lull the Wookie after defeating him. Wookies are usually overflowing with embrace reactions after being defeated. The next thing in the black bag was the night visors. '''Yomaget '''didn't know for sure how long it'll take him to finish the job,so he could work in the night time with his night visors on his eyes. Those night visors allowed him to see in the night,plus to calculate his sniper shot. They had an imager option in them. There were a lot of small things and stuff in '''Yomaget's '''bag too. After closing the bag,'Yomaget '''was ready to depart,but he wasn't a fan of taking a walk in the night,so he decided to take a small nap and depart in the early morning... '''Risky Business with Thugs (28 BBY) 'Business with Black Sun' After having several Bounty Contracts done,gossips about Yomaget's 'bravery has reached Coruscant Lower Levels. Famous organizations on Coruscant including Black Sun were willing to hire him. After several attacks on Black Sun headquarters by the Republic,Black Sun Leader Xizor contacted '''Yomaget '''and asked him for help... '''Yomaget '''didn't want locals to spot his ship,so he landed on the Black Sun Territory Landing Pad. Three Black Sun Thugs met him. They provided him to Xizor. '''Yomaget '''held a coversation with Xizor face to face. After discussing all the details,'Yomaget 'finnaly went on his task. '''Yomaget's '''task was to eliminate Republic Forces against Thugs Organizations. They were same as resistance but much more fortified. Their headquarters was placed in the Coruscant Underworld ,but the leaders liked to hang out in the cantina room nearby Black Sun Territory. When '''Yomaget '''entered cantina room,Twi'lek Dancers surrounded him as always. '''Yomaget '''passed them without putting an eye on them. '''Yomaget '''blasted the door in front of him. RFATO Leaders sat on the sofa. '''Yomaget '''shooted all of them exept the Cathar male who ran away. '''Yomaget '''followed him. Cathar male shooted at the window and stood at the large frame. He was looking at the view of Coruscant Street. '''Yomaget '''stood in front of him raising his hand to him. Cathar looked at his eyes,after a while he looked down again. '''Yomaget '''begged him not to jump down but Cathar ignored him and jumped down. '''Yomaget '''returned to Xizor and the rest of Black Sun members. They were pleased that RFATO will no longer attack them. Black Sun paid '''Yomaget '''a fortune. '''Yomaget '''became a man of wealth. 'Business with Coura Teu'stigo Yomaget 'was wary on Coruscant Upper Levels. He knew that Coruscant Local Security could capture him. '''Yomaget '''felt uncomfortable in the Upper Levels so he decided to search for a job in the Coruscant Underworld. '''Yomaget '''took a local bus that flied to level 1312 of the Underworld. After a rough landing,'Yomaget '''left the bus and looked around the Underworld. It seemed strange from the Upper Levels. '''Yomaget '''walked forward. Someone followed him and he knew it. '''Yomaget '''turned to the man who followed him. '''Yomaget '''punched the man in his stomach and took him to the bench nearby Bus Stop. After a while,man introduced himself to '''Yomaget '''and explained why he followed '''Yomaget. The man appeared to be a Bounty Broker named Coura Teu'stigo. He was willing to hire Yomaget 'for a good price. Coura Teu'stigo wanted '''Yomaget '''to find a holo computer with a holo transmission of Exchange Organization session. While walking to his mission,'Yomaget '''was reading a data-pad with Exchange Org. Information. Exchange Org. appeared to be a Nar Shaddaa Organization in the times of Old Republic . The computer with a holo message appeared to be a session of Exchange gang members talking about attack on Coruscant. But unfortunately it failed later on because of the heavy crisis. '''Yomaget '''reached the computer that was placed in the factory. He listened to the sessions. Those sessions of Exchange Org. Members was a plan of attacking Coruscant Indust. Sector. '''Yomaget '''uploaded holo message on his flash-card and delivered it to Couro Teu'stigo. '''A Call from Corellia (24 BBY) Corellia,also known as the second home and the birth place of the Republic,is the planet under the rule of Parliamentary Democracy and the Corellian Council . Yomaget '''received a holo transmission from a Corellian Prime Minister of the Corellian Council and the Parliament of the Corellia in the Capitol Square. '''Yomaget '''knew the job will be worth it because it'll be given by Corellian Prime Minister. '''Yomaget '''had a warm welcome on Corellia. His ship was already registered and parked in the docking bay 66 of the Corellian Spaceport in the Coronet Capital City . '''Yomaget '''and Corellian Parliament Guards led '''Yomaget '''to a tram station where they took a tram straight to Capitol Square . '''Yomaget '''and guards entered the Parliament where Prime Minister already expected '''Yomaget. Prime Minister and Yomaget 'went to the council's main hall where the meeting was in progress. Prime Minister went down stairs and took his place in the center of the hall. He began talking. His speech was marvelous,all though '''Yomaget '''had no interest in politics and democrasy,he listened to this one. After the long speech and Council's conversations,'Yomaget 'was beginning to understand his role in his current mission. Prime Minister explained that several Togruta terrorists had taken over the Corellian Industries and Electro Stations together with Fabrics in the Labor Valley. They took several Corellian Council Members and held them as hostages. '''Yomaget's '''mission was to eliminate the terrorists and free the members of the Corellian Council... 'Operation in Progress All though the Labor Valley Fabric Territory was taken over by the Terrorists,other part of Labor Valley seemed normal. Yomaget 'didn't acquire any soldiers,he knew that he will break in an Electro Station with his delicacy,otherwise those terrorists will bring Labor Valley to chaos. '''Yomaget '''finnaly reached the Electro Station where Togruta terrorists kept Corellian Council Members as hostages. There were two Togruta guards on the watch. '''Yomaget '''knew he would need a sniper rifle with him. He aimed at the first guard and took him off,the second guard ran away. '''Yomaget '''followed him and shooted him on the run. After following the guard,'Yomaget 'appeared inside the Electro Station. He walked upstairs very carefully. Unfortunately there was no one upstairs and downstairs. After a while,'Yomaget 'heard some voices on the last floor. He was willing to do everything to eliminate those terrorists and free the Corellian Council Members,so he decided to walk upstairs to the last floor of the Station... 'The Final Stage While walking upstairs,more and voices came down. Yomaget 'finally reached the last floor. He covered behind the large box that was standing nearby him. He saw four Togrutas. Three of them were busy,they were working with datapads. But another Togruta was aiming his blaster pistol at the Corellian Council Member who was sitting on his knees. '''Yomaget '''moved to the right. He decided to look what those datapads were. Those datapads appeared to be an important information of Corellian Works for the future. '''Yomaget '''saw something important in that and decided to act as fast as he can. When Togruta turned around,'Yomaget '''moved quickly and took two datapads. When Togruta turned back he was lost. He started to look for his lost datapads while '''Yomaget '''took the other datapds. Togruta was closing in to '''Yomaget. Yomaget 'took his knife,placed his hands around Togruta's neck,grabbed him behind the large box and stabbed his neck. Others didn't even saw that happening. While in the position to fix everything,'Yomaget 'grabbed his sniper rifle,aimed at the Togruta who was closest to him and shooted at him. Two other Togrutas took their blasters and fired at the large box '''Yomaget '''was behind. '''Yomaget '''grabbed the smoking grenade and throwed it to Togrutas. While Togrutas was coughing,'Yomaget 'set his blaster to stun and stunned them. After all he freed C.C.M and found other members of the Corellian Council. '''Yomaget '''returned to Prime Minister together with C.C members and two Togruta terrorist. From now on,'Yomaget '''was a welcomed guest on Corellia. '''Captured in the Dune Sea (22 BBY) The Beginning of the Clone Wars was an event that collapsed entire Republic. It also led to a creation of a Clone Army that'll soon become a Republic Military. Yomaget '''was aware that with the new army,it'll be risky to appear on Coruscant,so he decided the fly to a desert ball called Tatooine . Tatooine guaranteed a full safety to Bounty Hunters,Thugs,Mercenaries and even Mandalorians. '''Yomaget '''had some credits,and obviosly,it was enough for a good room somewhere in Mos Anek or Mos Ila . For '''Yomaget,it wasn't a problem to buy a good room and make a lot of good friends. Sitting in the room for a whole day was a shame,so Yomaget '''decided to take a trip to the Dune Sea knowing that safety is guaranteed for him on Tatooine,unfortunately,he underestimated local Thugs. Sun was shining and the weather was good as always,especially in the Dune Sea. '''Yomaget '''took a small bag with him. Bottle of water,list of paper,towel and a datapad was inside the bag,thats all '''Yomaget '''required for his small journey in the Dune Sea. '''Yomaget,while walking,programmaed a map of a Dune Sea on his datapad so he will find way back to his room's location. He almost reached the end of the Dune Sea and found a Sandcrawler ,it was partly in the sand. Yomaget '''decided to have a close look. He climbed on the top of the tank and spotted a Jawa talking to another Jawa via holo comunnicator. He came closer,but Jawa didn't even turn his head to '''Yomaget. Suddenly,someone landed using the jetpack on the top of the Jawa Tank,he weared a helmet. He fired an electro-dart that dabbed in Yomaget. He falled down on the sand... 'Dangerous Auction' Yomaget '''woke up in amory,or a workshop. Everything blurred in his eyes so he couldn't describe the place for sure. He saw a lot of weapons and weaponry equipments. Infront of him was sitting a man. Middle-aged,average height,long and brown hair,luxurios beard and mustache. He came closer to '''Yomaget. When Yomaget 'finnaly woke up,he recognized the man. It was his old friend Mavrix Quel'dor. Mavrix Quel'dor used to be a skilled Bounty Hunter from planet Desevro. He had most successful reputation among all Mercenaries on Desevro. It was unfortunate for '''Yomaget '''to be captured by his old friend. He knew,that Mavrix loved to fumble around streets on Coruscant and it was obvious that he was on Tatooine because of the new war. It was prominently on Mavrix's face and his blue eyes. After a while,and a friendly conversation,'Yomaget 'found out that Mavrix captured him because he needed his help. Mavrix explained,that thugs from across the Galaxy liked swarming in nearby establishment in the Dune Sea. Mavrix was working there. Three shareholders visited Mavrix few days ago,they offered him a good but fake and dangeroes auction that could lead to destruction of his business,so he declined their offer. After all they killed his crew. He escaped but those shareholders remained inside and kept visitors as hotages. Mavrix begged '''Yomaget '''to deal with those shareholders and stop the auction that they might have already started. '''Yomaget '''couldn't refuse. He took a speeder and flied to the Auction establishment... 'Haphazard Queue Yomaget 'parked his speeder nearby the Auction Booth. He was crouching to the booth quietly. He didn't want to provoke anyone. He kept moving forward to the booth without knowing to what consequences it'll lead. He entered the booth where he saw three shareholders who congregated in the center of the booth. '''Yomaget '''covered behind the large box. Three aliens were standing in the center. Kel-Dor,Kaleeshand a Twi'Lek. It was prominently on Kel-Dor's face that he was chipper. Kaleesh was concentrated on cargo boxes. Twi'Lek had a wide smile on his face,it was obvious that he was full of cheerfulness. Suddenly,Kel-Dor and Kaleesh grappled each other and started a fray. While they were fighting,'Yomaget 'grappled the Twi'Lek and stabbed him. He took his blaster pistol and shooted Kaleesh while he was fighting. Kel-Dor tried to run away but '''Yomaget '''stopped him on the run. '''Yomaget '''punched him several times. Kel-Dor's face was bruised. After a long fray,'Yomaget 'throwed Kel-Dor away. Overflowing with anger,Kel-Dor ran into '''Yomaget '''and dabbed a knife in him. '''Yomaget '''took his helmet off. His mouth full of blood. He took out the knife from his stomach and stabbed Kel-Dor straight in heart. '''Yomaget '''was coughing and moving slowly to the exit. He didn't see any hostages around so he left the booth. He flied back to Mavrix. Mavrix healed '''Yomaget. '''It was pity that '''Yomaget '''didn't find any hostages but Mavrix was glad that shareholders were killed. 'Personality and traits 'Yomaget '''was a great Bounty Hunter and a powerful man who had contacts around the Galaxy. He was skilled warrior all though sometimes Sith or Jedi was able to defeat him. '''Yomaget '''couldn't stand people who lied to him,he was willing to shot them but sometimes something didn't let him do that. '''Yomaget '''cared about his money and business. Before accepting the job,'Yomaget 'had to make sure if his employer is worth it. '''Yomaget '''has been double-crossed several times but he always solved the problem by himself. Before going into the battle or a fight,'Yomaget '''was analyzing the area and the people inside the area,he had to make sure that everything goes right. '''Yomaget '''was taking a big part in the Prosstang Family Business. Following his grand-father's and father's foot steps,he continued family business,providing Prosstang Industries with Hunting traps and all the hunting materials that was needed for Prosstang Clan. 885348.png|Yomaget standing on the balcony in Tre'vhek Family Domain 847531.png|Yomaget taking a view of the Main Hall of Tre'vhek Family Domain 847097.png|Yomaget in his full Beskar'gam 84753198.png|Yomaget in his Mandalorian Protector Beskar'gam 84709778.png|Yomaget wearing his Prosstang Hat 6554545454444.png|Yomaget Tre'vhek and Brenda Diensphere-Tre'vhek share a kov'nyn in their Mandalorian Protectors beskar'gam. 430е7389475.png|Yomaget Tre'vhek and Brenda Diensphere-Tre'vhek taking the view of Keldabe YomagetRFATOgg.png|Yomaget stalking RFATO Leaders YomagetCuursaTeu'stigo.png|Yomaget punches Coura Teu'stigo,the man who followed him 46553564454.png|Togruta who kept C.C.M as hostages Screenshot_2014-03-31_19_49_37_441406.jpg|Jawa talking to another one via holo comunnicator